forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus
| setting = | game_edition = 5 | edition1 = | binding1 = Hardcover | released1 = September 17, 2019 | pages1 = 256 | isbn10-1 = 0786966769 | isbn13-1 = 978-0786966769 | cite1 = | edition2 = | binding2 = | released2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | binding3 = | released3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | binding4 = | released4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | binding5 = | released5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | source = }} Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus is a 5 -edition Dungeons & Dragons adventure that takes place in the city of Baldur's Gate and the layer of Avernus in the Nine Hells. It is designed for 1 - to 13 -level characters. |}} Contents * Pronunciation Guide * About The Adventure * Chapter 1: A Tale of Two Cities * Chapter 2: Elturel Has Fallen * Chapter 3: Avernus * Chapter 4: Sword of Zariel * Chapter 5: Escape from Avernus * Baldur's Gate Gazetteer * Appendix A: Diabolical Deals * Appendix B: Infernal War Machine * Appendix C: Magic Items * Appendix D: Creatures * Appendix E: Infernal Rapture Menus * Appendix F: Story Concept Art * Appendix G: Infernal Script * Maps Index Characters :: • • • • • • Balarystul • • • • • • • • • • • Crokek'toeck • Darmin Zodge • • • • • • • • • • Fhet'Ahla • • • • • • • • • Haruman • • • • • • • Jhessa Brightstar • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Mahadi • • • Mordenkainen • • Nariangela • • • • • • Olanthius • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Scarla Truestrike • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Torogar Steelfist • Trantolox • • • • • • • • • • • Yael • • • • • • • :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Creatures ::abyssal chicken • • amnizu • • archdevil • • babau • • • barlgura • • • • • chain devil • • cornugon • • • • • death knight • • • dragonborn • • • • • • • erinyes • • • flesh golem • firbolg • • • gelugon • • • • • glabrezu • • • • • • • • hellwasp • • • hollyphant • • • • • • lemure • • • • • • • • • nalfeshnee • • • • • • nupperibo • • osyluth • • • • • rakshasa • • • • red abishai • • • • • • sibriex • • • • • • • tortle • • • • • • • • • • :: • • • miniature giant space hamster • • • • Locations :;Buildings and Structures: • • :;Inns and Taverns: • • :;Rivers: River Chionthar • :;Settlements: • • • • • :;Planes:Avernus • Nine Hells :;Vessels: :: • • • • • Mount Celestia • Nessus • • Magic :;Items: • • • • • • • • • • • '' • • • • • • ''Matalotok • • • • • • ''Sword of Zariel :;Potions: • • • :;Spells: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :: • • Miscellaneous :;Books: • • • :;Food and drink: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • :;Games: • • :;Infernal War Machines: • • • :;Substances: Organizations :: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Appendix Credits * '''Story Creators:' Adam Lee (lead), James Introcaso, Ari Levitch, Mike Mearls, Lysa Penrose, Christopher Perkins, Ben Petrisor, Matthew Sernett, Kate Welch, Richard Whitters, Shawn Wood * Story Consultants: Joe Manganiello, Jim Zub * Writers: Bill Benham, M.T. Black, Dan Dillon, Justin Donie, James J. Haeck, James Introcaso, Adam Lee, Lysa Penrose, Christopher Perkins, F.Wesley Schneider, Amber Scott, James Sutter * Developers: Jeremy Crawford, Dan Dillon, Ben Petrisor, Kate Welch * Editors: Michele Carter, Scott Fitzgerald Gray, Hannah Rose, F.Wesley Schneider * Managing Editor: Christopher Perkins * Art Director: Kate Irwin * Graphic Designers: Emi Tanji, Trish Yochum * Concept Art Director: Richard Whitters * Creative Art Director: Shauna Narciso * Cover Illustrators: Tyler Jacobson, Hydro74 * Interior Illustrators: Victor Adame Minguez, Evan Amundsen, Alexey Aparin, Mark Behm, Michael Berube, Zoltan Boros, Aleksi Briclot, Christopher Burdett, Sam Burley, Wesley Burt, Clint Cearley, Sidharth Chaturvedi, Daarken, Olga Drebas, Steve Ellis, Nils Hamm, Leesha Hannigan, Ralph Horsley, Lake Hurwitz, Tyler Jacobson, Same Keiser, Julian Kok, Daniel Landerman, Laria Studios, Titus Lunter, Brynn Metheney, Scott Murphy, Claudio Pozas, Vincent Proce, Chris Rallis, Mike Schley, Ilya Schkipin, David Sladek, Zack Stella, Matt Stewart, Cory Trego-Erdner, Beth Trott, Unit Image, Richard Whitters, Shawn Wood, Ben Wootten * Concept Illustrators: Aleksi Briclot, Daarken, Max Dunbar, Titus Lunter, Vincent Proce, Richard Whitters, Shawn Wood * Infernal Font Designer: Daniel Reeve * Interior Cartographers: Dyson Logos, Mike Schley * Poster Map Cartographer: Jared Blando References Connections pt-br:Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus Category:5th edition adventures Category:5th edition sourcebooks Category:Adventures Category:Sourcebooks Category:Books Category:Published in 2019